Irony sucks
by JaspeR.SayS.RelaX.0001
Summary: Up for adoption, please feel free to take it under your wing ;  Summary of story inside. Thanks.
1. Running

**Hey guys. Im sorry if you actually did like this story, but I felt that it was kinda strange, and I lost the interest in writing it. But if anyone would like to adopt it and carry it on in anyway they like then please feel free :) Just PM me and I'll send you the stories chapters or whatever. Checkya laterz.**

**Here's the summary- Bella is an unfortunate angel, she got kicked out of heaven because she's not so heavenly. She thinks its a stupid reason, but she cant change it. She attracts the attention of James, the not so nice nomad, but runs into help at just the right moment. AU.**

**Thank you.**

**BPOV**

_For Christ sake! _Does he never rest? Im thinking that this is getting quite ridiculous right about now, the third week into the chase, I mean Im not even sure why he's chasing me. Other for the fact that it _may_ have something to do with the fact that Im an Angel of sorts. Not very graceful or angelic though, saddly. Thats probably the reason I got the boot from the big guy. I admit I was pretty lazy, and cursed like a sailor, and all round not a great Angel at all really. Huh. You wouldnt expect it, but now my life was in danger because of one _single _Vampire. I've been running for three or four weeks now, ocassionally resting here or there until I would sense him gaining on me again. 

I was just minding my own business, walking around the local town, but with my wings contracted into my back obviously, when suddenly I had sensed the mother flipper following me. Usually I would've thought nothing of it, just someone walking behind me, but I could sense that he happened to be a vamp, and vampires usually are always out to either 1. Cause trouble or 2. Suck you up like you were they're last meal. I'd rather not be victim to either. So I had tested to see if he really was following me, so I went into one of the supermarkets that I was walking past, I think it was a Walmart? Im not sure. But when I did, he just so happened to go in to the store aswell. I carried on, and tested it a couple more times with differant shops, to see if the first was just coincidance, but then I thought, why the hell would a vampire need to go shopping? But none the less I tried any way, and all the times I tried, he followed me. I had been able to visit differant places in this big place called America. But not to my conveniance.

Once along this very crappy chase that was tiring me out, he had caught me. I had thought that I was a gonner.

_Flashback_

I was running through Arizona, quite a sunny place, if you were'nt running through it at night time. I had counted on it being day time by the time I got here, so I could rest with out fear of him getting me, because then he'd be exposed in the daylight. But because Im an idiot I didnt predict it would be night time. I had counted on being able to rest, so I ran as fast as I could, only a little faster than the vampire that was currently right on my tail. So now I was completely bushed, but I had to keep running away.

I was passing through a little childrens play park, deciding that I could sit and rest for five minutes, I just had to keep on the look out. At about the third minute into my resting time, I had a very quiet shuffling, so quiet, that if I were human I wouldnt of been able to hear it. But I did, and now I was all tensed. I had let my wings out, so that I could stretch them while I rested, thinking that no human would be out in the middle of the night, but now I was thinking that maybe it was a bad idea, because it would be easier for the arseface to rab me with them out. How right I was. In a movement so quick, he had grabbed one of my wings, tearing the fine tissue, and crumpling the silky feathers, and yanked me back. He started running, and I was thrashing around, trying to get out of his vice like grasp, but it was to no avail. He led me to a darkened alley, with only one street lamp that was flickering hardly any light. He suddenly pushed me up against the alley wall, pressing his body to mine to pin me. My wings had been crushed, disabling them from flying. I thought that he was going to just kill me, or maybe rape me. I'd actually rather die straight off rather than being raped. But he didnt, he just sneered in my face, before he spoke. "Hello pretty little thing, what are you doing around here?" I wanted to spit in his face. But decided against when I looked into his evil, glowering red eyes. The eyes of a killer, I thought. "I didnt _choose_ to be here, you chased me here," I said harshly to him, at the same time trying futiley to push the scumbag off of me. He showed an evil smirk, looking over my features, "But I have'nt had a chase that was this fun in a very long time." He had said, making my insides churn uncomfortably. He liked to play games. Sick, sick games where he zoned in on one perticular victim which just so happened to be me. "Your such a pretty thing, its a shame..." He trailed off at the end, and looked up at me from fiddling with my hair. "Is this how you thought your life would end, sweet thing?" I couldnt find my voice, so I nodded my head no. He smiled at me, making me grimace, "I dont think I'll kill you...yet." He said, easing up on me slightly until he stepped away and turned around, facing away from me. I stood against the wall, speechless. His voice made me jump, "Are'nt you going to run, princess?" I stood there, motionless until I registered what he was saying to me, and started slowly backing away from him, when his gravely voice reached me again. "The names James, by the way." He said, looking over his shoulder at me and smirking evily.

As I started to run, I thought about my wings and how it would take a few weeks for them to heal. I also thought about the fact that I wouldnt be calling him by his name any time soon.

_End flashback_

Right now I was running through the olympic Peninsula, toward a small town named forks, after an eating utensil, for some reason. But I hadnt reached the safety that the public would provide yet, I was still running through the shrowded forest, all covered in moss and dirt, it was green. Like, alot of green. Im not even sure why he was chasing me, to be honest, maybe he could sense what I was too? I hoped not. But I had to focus on getting to the main town center, where it was likely that many people were lingering. He was only 50 feet or so behind me now, and I was getting scared, because my bones were brittle, like a birds, to make it easier to could snap me with just a flick of his wrist. I turned around to see if I could actually see him yet, he wasnt behind me, but he was close. I was about to turn back around when I ran into what felt like either a very, _very_ hard tree, or a brick wall. I stumbled back, eventually tripping then falling onto my backside, which hurt quite alot. There'd be a bruise, I thought sadly. I shook my head, clearing the dizziness, but then froze completely, as I smelt the air, just to make sure. But I was in fact smelling _another_ vampire. Right infront of me. "Not another one," I said quietly as I looked up at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He had bronze colored hair, high cheek bones, strong, but not big nose, and a beautiful body, and for some reason, topaz eyes, instead of blood red. This dude was a vampire, right? Whatever. He smelt like one, thats all I needed to know. He looked at me, his facial features being that of a very confused person. After a few moments, fuck face, as I had been calling him every now and then, just for shits and giggles, showed up behind me. I turned around, and saw that he was about to pounce me. As he launched himself through the air, I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. But it never came. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to see the vampire with topaz eyes had stood infront me, with fuck face standing a few meters infront of him. "What are you doing here James?" The other vampire said to James suspiciously. The douche bag came out of his predatory stance and smiled not so innocently at the other vamp, "I was just having a little fun Edward," So topaz eyes' name was Edward? Seemed like an old name to me, maybe he was born in the early twentieth century? "Not around here James, you know that this is our land, you cant come here," His voice was like velvet, so soft. Edward looked down at me, and sniffed the air slightly. He let out a small gasp, then looked back over to James who had been watching me, until he heard Edwards gasp, then looked up at Edward.

"What do you think your doing? You cant kill an Angel! Well you could try but you would die first, and why would you be hunting down such an innocent creature any way?" James looked at me, then looked back to Edward, "She hasnt got any of her abilities, and why not chase her? Its so much more fun chasing her rather than humans, they're way to easy." What fuck face said was true, I had discovered that since I was an outcast from up top I couldnt use any of my abilities, as you could imagine, I was a little miffed, but glad that I still had my wings. "Well you can leave her alone, and dont even think about coming back," What Edward said caused me to sigh in gratefulness, thanking the almighty that it was finally over. But I looked up at James before he turned to leave, and the look in his eyes told me he wouldnt be listening to Edwards warning.

**Whew! *wipes forhead* That was quite a bit for me to write, and sorry I ended it there, but it felt like it was getting very long. So, next chappy, the cullens! That is, if you want me to carry on? Please review and tell me if you want this carried on, because I really dont know, and Im really into this idea. Bye bye my lovelies! :D**

**.relax.**


	2. Strange strangers

**A/n; Oh hey people :) I said last time that it was a long chapter but...it wasnt :( I thought it was, then I posted it and it was actually quite short. So! Im gonna try do longer chapters! :D woooo! Italics is the last few sentences from last time, then its the new chappy **

**Cullens come into the picture in this chapter guys! :3 **

**:) Also, Im gonna make Rosalie a bit more accepting of Bella, but not **_**totally**_**.**

**Thank you the first 2 reviewers; ****SagaObsessed**** for a great review that made me smile, and ****Lain Alastair**** for another lovely review :)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. :(**

**BPOV**

_"Well you can leave her alone, and dont even think about coming back," What Edward said caused me to sigh in gratefulness, thanking the almighty that it was finally over. But I looked up at James before he turned to leave, and the look in his eyes told me he wouldnt be listening to Edwards warning._

I sat there, frozen, from the look James had given me as he turned to leave, eventually running through the dark trees, out of sight. _Oh crap._ This is all I need right now. Not that I knew what was gonna happen when I got down here anyway. I dont think I should've been kicked out anyway, it wasnt even that bad, the thing I had done.

"Hello?"

I flinched at the intrusion into my thoughts. I looked up at this 'Edward' guy, who could've potentionally saved my life. But he could easily kill me instead. I slowly turned towards Edward from my spot on the dirty forest floor. Ugh, my arse hurts like a bitch. He put out his for me to help me up, but I flinched away from him. Would'nt you? I mean, I was just running for my life. He looked at me saddly, slowly pulling his hand back to his side. I smiled at him apologetically, whilst getting up. Wow. He's quite tall. I was only five or so feet tall, whilst he was around the six foot mark. I brushed off all the dirt and leaves off of my little white flowing dress that was getting dirty and tatty. I decided to start off the conversation, "Well, thanks for saving me from that asshat, but I really got to get goin' on my way," I said, turning around and slowly walking away, hoping he would'nt decide to kill me or anything. Before I could take more than five steps away from him, I felt something cold and firm wrap around my wrist. I jolted slightly, not expecting to me held in place but a vice grip.

I turned, finding a hand on my wrist, atached to an arm, then Edwards body. His face looked slightly distraught. He looked a bit sheepish, but let go of my wrist, slowly righting himself. He cleared his throat, "Urm, would you like to come and get cleaned up-" He was cut off by a another beautiful voice, shouting his name. "Edwaaard!" I turned around, seeing a little girl. She looked elfin in appearance, with black hair, she had a short hair cut, but It suited her. Whilst thinking this, I only just realised that she was running straight towards me, and didnt have time to react before she ran into me and through her arms around me to hug me.

I fell to the ground, with the little pixie girl still hugging me, "Bella! I knew you'd be here!" Huh? I scrambled to my feet, trying to right the girl at the same time. She stood aswell, and started literally bouncing in place. "Ughh, hi?" I said to both of the vampires, who were just staring at me. It was making me a little uncomfortable. "What?" They looked at each other, before the girl started to speak, "Oh! sorry! Im Alice Cullen, very pleased to meet you Bella," Alice said happily, putting her hand out for me to shake. I shook her hand, unsure whether or not I should trust these seemingly harmless vampires. "This is my brother, Edward, but Im sure you've already met." She smiled slyly at me. Edward looked at his sister a little frustrated then turned back to me, "So, as I was saying before Alice beat you to the ground, would you like to come and get cleaned up?" Before I could reply, Alice had already grabbed my hand, dragging me through the thick brush of the forest. "Ofcourse she wants to! She's been running God knows where for the past three weeks," That sounded good, getting cleaned up, I mean I probablly stink. But what Alice said confused me. She had said I'd been running for the past three weeks, but how would she know that?

"How do you know that?" I said to her accusingly, she shot me a nervous glance, then opened her mouth, but closed it again. She motioned to Edward, but I dont know what for. I was suddenly picked up by two strong arms, and looked up to see it was Edward. "Hey! I can run you know!" I said angrily. He looked at me for a second, before taking off into a fast run, following Alice.

I was starting to feel sick, sure, I could go at this speed, but only If I was the one running. Not the one being carried, which is what I am now. Edward started to slow down, so I looked up to see that a massive mansion was coming into view. I was looking at it in awe. It had white painted walls on the outside, with wall length windows, and I'd say there were maybe three floors to the mini-mansion. "You live here?" I asked, slightly stunned. Edward had slowed to a walk, because we were only a little ways away from the house. He looked down at me, smiled slightly then spoke, "Yeah, its quite big, but there are seven of us-" I shreeked slightly, scared at the prospect of going into a house with _seven_ vampires. "You cant expect me to go in there! Not after what I just went through!" I said anxiously, trying to get out of the cradle of his arms. "Its not like we're going to kill you, Bella," Alice said before she walked into the giant house. Oops. I think I offended her. She'll get over it, maybe. Edward stroked his hand across my cheek, getting my attention immediatly. "We're not going to hurt you Bella. Do you even know where your going? you could probably stay a while until you get yourself sorted out."

He was right. I _didnt_ know where I was going, or what I would do even if I did. I looked at him and mumbled for him to put me down. He did slowly, steadying me so I would'nt fall over. I nodded my head reluctantly, and followed him inside the mini-mansion.

They were all staring at me. I was fidgeting in my seat, because my wings had been contracted for too long, and were'nt fully healed yet. I looked at them all, as they looked at me, occasionally looking towards one of thier family members. "Well? Is'nt anyone going to introduce themselves?" I said, quite rudely, but they had it coming, I thought. One of them looked at his partner, them began to speak to me, "Yes, sorry. Im sure you are'nt very comfortable with us all standing around you," He motioned for all of them to sit down. They all did so without questioning him. This was the leader, I gathered. "Im Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme Cullen," He hugged the women next to him to his side, as she showed me a motherly must be Esme.

Alice was practically bouncing where she sat, with a lanky blond male smiling at her adoringly, trying to calm her down by pushing slightly on her shoulders. She stopped bouncing and smiled at him. The blond male looked towards me, and smiled, "Im Jasper, and this is my wife Alice, but you already knew that," he said. I smiled at him, and felt relaxed by him. I looked towards the burly brown haired male, with his arm wrapped around the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She caught my eye and smiled a little, but she didnt look as happy as the others about my being here. "Hi, Im Rosalie, and this is Emmett, my husband," Once Emmett heard his name he looked at his wife and smiled happily before turning and getting up to come over to me. I shrank back slightly, but he grabbed me out of my seat and hugged me tightly. Too tightly. "Cant..breath!" I gasped out. Emmett looked alarmed, then quickly let go of me. I fell back into my seat, rubbing around my shoulders where he had squished me. There'd be bruises. Great. "Im sorry! I was just...giving you a hug," He looked sheepish and a bit sad, so I smiled at him reasuringly to let him know it was fine.

He smiled like a little kid, then spoke, "Well hey, anyway. Welcome to the family Bells!" My head snapped to him quickly, as everyone else looked a bit anxious, "What do you mean? Im just staying until I get better, thats all," I said confusedly, standing up, I turned to Carlisle, "Is there somewhere I could maybe take a shower, if thats alright with you, that is?" He nodded slowly, then pointed upstairs. "I'll show her, Carlisle," Alice said, grabbing my hand and walking me upstairs.

"I have some spare clothes if you want, and I can show you to a guest room or something-" I cut her off, "Alice, how did you know I had been running for my life for three weeks? And why not try help me before now?" Alice looked back at me, resigned. She turned around again facing away from me as she spoke to me, "We didnt help you before now because I already knew that you'd get here safely, I wasnt sure if it would change but in the last week or so, I saw that you would arrive safely, because I can see the future," She said, sighing as she looked back again at me. I didnt really know what to say, so I just nodded.

She dragged me into one of the many rooms, and pulled me onto a bed. I assumed this was Alices' and Jaspers' room. I turned to look at Alice to see that she was rummaging through what looked like a giant walk in closet. "You can wear this," she said, flinging a little white summer dress at me. "Thanks...I think," I said, before standing up, I walked over to Alice, who still had her back turned, looking in the closet, looking for who knows what. "How do you all know James, anyway?" Alice immediatly stopped what she was doing and turned to face me, "We'll tell you whatever you want to know after you get out of the shower, but please, dont leave us. I can tell that your going to be important to all of us. Especially Edward." She said, taking my hands into hers, "He's been alone for such a long time Bella, please dont leave." She said, giving me a puppy dog look, I was slightly shocked, "I cant say I'll stay, because I dont know that yet, but I will stay for a week or so, to get better and stuff. Now can I go take a shower?" I said to her, she looked at me, then suddenly smiled, and started rushing me into a room that was atached to the bedroom. I presumed it was the bathroom. Before she shut the door, she spoke, "Hurry up, we all have stuff to talk about." she said, as she turned to shut the door she said "I know we'll be great friends Bells." Then she shut the door.

What a strange family. But nice, they all seemed friendly enough, I just hoped it stayed that way.

**A/N: I hope that was longer than the last one, Im not sure cause my thing Im using to write doesnt have word count :( but yeah, tell me what you thought of the Cullens, and Alice, cause Alice is my favorite Cullen. :D I should update the story once or twice a week, but you know how life is, it gets in the way :) Please review! Just click that little green button below :D Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. The talk

**A/n: Back again guys! Im updating quite fast at the moment :) Lol **

**Right, so thanks all the people Favoriting/Reviewing/Reading! But...alot of people are reading this, and only a few reviews D: I need to know guys! Like, thoughts and opinions. I wont beg for reviews...actually Im doing that now but whatever! please guys, Im having a bit of a writers block so Im not sure what to write :( **

**Bella's questions answered! and she might be going to school in this chappy :) If I have time that is.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_Before she shut the door, she spoke, "Hurry up, we all have stuff to talk about." she said, as she turned to shut the door she said "I know we'll be great friends Bells." Then she shut the door._

_What a strange family. But nice, they all seemed friendly enough, I just hoped it stayed that way._

Right then, shower. How do I work this thing? I obviously know what a shower is, but this one seems... Complicated. Hmm. I'll just go with the flow, I guess. I eventually started the water (somehow) so that it had a chance to heat up, then stripped off what was left of my clothing and climbed in the shower. The hot water felt good on all the tight muscles in my back.

Oh! My wings! This could be slightly uncomfortable to extract them. I hope they're better from when that douchbag crushed them. I washed first, then grabbed one of the shampoo's that resided on the little shelf bit. Strawberry. It smelled quite nice. I lathered it into my hair, getting all the excess dirt out. I rinsed my hair, placing the shampoo back on the shelf.

I relaxed my back so that it wouldnt be as uncomfortable for the wings to come out, and made sure my mind was set for them to be extracted.

I forced them out groaning at the sensation, it was'nt painful, but it was uncomfortable. Once I had them out, I put them under the spray of water still flowing from the shower head. Once they were clean, I climbed out and dryed off, slipping on the comfortable white summer dress Alice had given me. Thankfully, she had obviously seen my wings in a vision, and had given me a backless dress. I dried my hair the best I could with the towel that I had, then walked out to see Alice sorting some clothes into a pile on her bed. She looked up, but did'nt seem surprised by the big cream-colored feathered things residing on my back.

"Hey Bella," she said, "They're so beautiful." She said in awe motioning to the feathered wings on my back. She walked over to me, reaching out to touch them, but I pulled back slightly. She looked a little hurt, so I rushed to reasure her, "Sorry Alice, but that prick injured them, so they're very delicate at the moment,"

She nodded her head and smiled, quickly replacing the frown with a little grin.

"So, ur, can I have some... Stuff answered now?" I asked unasuredly. Alice had turned back to the clothes strewn across her bed, still sorting them into a neat pile. She spoke to me without turning, "Yeah sure, we'll go down in a sec. These are yours, by the way," She said, stepping away from the clothes, that had only a second ago been in an untidy mess.

I walked over to her, smiling at her then looking towards the small pile. I was glad I had some clothes to my name, and thanked her profusely before we both headed down the stairs.

Alice had led me into a large dining room with a beautiful round mahogany table with ten seats surrounding it. The rest of the Cullens appeared to be waiting on us, and I blushed as thier eyes settled on my giant wings as we walked into the room.

Alice had sat me next to her, with Edward on my other side. Emmett and Rosalie were opposite me, with Jasper sitting next to Alice. Carlisle was at the head of the table, but Esme was standing behind him, her hand on his back. He smiled up at her, then looked out towards the rest of us.

"Ok," Carlisle started, "Would you like to begin, Bella, and tell us what had conspired between you and James before you ran into Edward, literally," He finished with a teasing smile, trying to lift the tension in the room. It worked a little apparently, because I noticed everyone relax minutely around the table.

I grimaced though, because now all eyes were on me. I didnt exactly thrive on attention. You could probably tell.

I took a deep breath, then began to explain.

I explained how I had been suspicious as soon as I found my self in the small town that someone was following me. I explained how I had ran for my life, and how I thought my life had been over at one point, also telling them why my wings didnt look at thier best at the moment. How James had let me escape just so he could carry on playing his sick, twisted game. Then eventually how I had been trying to reach the small town of Forks, then with simply saying that I had ran into Edward, and that he had potentionally saved my life. I smiled at Edward at that point, grateful that he had been there. He smiled back at me, grabbing my hand, squeezing it a little, then letting it drop again.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Emmett broke the silence.

"He should'nt of even been on our fucking land anyway, the bastard,"

Esme gasped, quickly scolding him, "Emmett! dont swear like that in front of quests!" I had been smiling, trying to stop myself from giggling, but couldnt help myself. I let out a small giggle. Rosalie smirked slightly, then turned to Esme, "I dont think she gives a damn, Esme." She said amusedly, as she looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

Carlisle told us to quieten down, and that this was a serious moment that we should all be discussing.

We all settled down, still smiling slightly at Emmetts out burst.

"Alright, alright," said Jasper, and suddenly I felt a little euphoric and calm. Thats happened twice now, everytime after Jasper had spoken. I'll ask Alice later. "Do you know why he was chasing after you Bella? other than the fact that you are what you are, Im not completely sure that was the only reason, to play a game, that is," Carlisle said, taking a small breath, then carrying on, "We've delt with James before-" Carlisle shot an anxious look towards Alice, then carried on, "-and I think we all know how his sick twisted mind works." he finished.

"Well I dont think I wanna' go look for him and ask, to be honest with you, but it could be, urm, my blood? It would be purer than a humans, for the obvious reasons, of course." I said. They all nodded slightly, agreeing with me.

"Yes, I think that would be logical, he looked pretty hungry when I had faced him. I can understand why he'd be after you Bella, not that we would ever hurt you," Edward said, smiling at me. I suddenly heard them all take a little sniff.

Nice.

"Yes, I think we'd all have to agree that you smell quite lovely ma'am," Jasper said, winking. I detected a slight Texan accent lingering in his voice.

Alice suddenly perked up slightly, seeming to just remember something. "Oh! Bella, I wanted to ask you, If you dont mind, but why are you, you know, down here, and not up there?" she said, comically pointing upwards towards the ceiling.

But I was a little embarassed about the answer to that question, and thankfully Edward saved me from answering, "Alice, I think Bella has had a long day, she'll probably want some sleep." He said to her.

Alice nodded, looking at me apologetically for some reasurance that she had'nt upset me or anything. "Its Ok Alice, I just need some sleep, tomorrow though, yeah?" I said, as her face lit up again. She smiled at me, before lifting Jasper out of his seat and tugging him out of the room.

The Cullens all murmered that they should all let me rest, and left me with Edward so he could show me where I'd be sleeping for however long I would be here.

He led me up the stairs, and walked to one of the many doors that were in the hallway. He stopped at the second one from the end. "Well this is where I leave you, Bella. I hope yo have a good night sleep." He smiled, before opening my door for me, and gesturing for me to step in.

I did so, but before I shut the door, I turned to him and smiled murmering a "good night." to him. He smiled, then walked down the hall slightly to what I presumed was his own room.

I shut the door softly, got changed into something that Alice had given me, and got cleaned up in the bathroom that extended from the room.

When I walked back in and climbed into the bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/n: I hope that was longer. Im not entirely sure. I have a little bit o' writers block at the mo, so what should happen next? School for bella? or...what? Review my fiends and tell tell tell!**

**Also, there is a pic on my profile of bella's wings, so if you'd like to check it out, go ahead. There is a poll on my profile, 'Should Jacob and the pack be in this story?' go vote!**

**Should I do EPOV? Review and tell! :D**

**Thank you my lovelies! :) xx**


	4. Doctor voice, chewing gum incident

**A/n: Hello again people who actually read these things :) So, its the next chapter, and its EPOV for a change, can Edward read Bella's mind in this perticular story? Read on and find out my friends! :D**

**Yay for filler chapters! :3 (which is sort of what this one is, I guess). Once again, there will be the last few lines from the last chappy :) Beware, Curseward ahead :P**

**I know its short :{ Just a filler!**

**Enjoy!**

I turned to Edward and smiled murmering a "good night." to him. He smiled, then walked down the hall slightly to what I presumed was his own room.

I shut the door softly, got changed into something that Alice had given me, and got cleaned up in the bathroom that extended from the room.

When I walked back in and climbed into the bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**EPOV**

Gagh! Why cant I hear her? I was wondering this as I walked into my room, but had'nt really stopped thinking about since she literally ran into me.

I should probably ask Alice. She knows shit like this, I think. I had'nt had a chance to speak to her since the Bella appeared today near our house. She had either been _with_ Bella, or arranging some shit _for_ Bella. I was'nt even going to delve into Alice's mind, I tried to shut her out most of the time, only listening to her when I needed to know something from her.

I called Alice quietly, knowing she would hear me. Seconds later, she came bounding up the stairs. I always wondered how the fuck she had so much energy. I mean I know we literally _cant _get tired, but she's always full of it. Like she's on some drug or something.

She hopped over to me where I was sitting on the edge of my bed, and sat down. She was still bouncing in place, though. What a surprise.

"What do you want Edward?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side, getting a far off look, then snapping back to reality, smiling. She already knew what I wanted to ask her. Fuck sake. She just wants me to say it.

"I can't hear her, Alice. Its really goddamn frustrating. Do you know why, oh powerful psychic?" I asked her, just trying to humour her for five minutes. We all rely too much on Alices' visions. She's told us this, but we still think we _need _them, even when we all know we dont.

She had been listening to me, when a sudden thought passed through her mind.

_He can't hear her? Hmm...Interesting development..._

She said the last part in her shitty inpersonation of Carlisles' 'Doctor voice' Only me and Alice knew about it. She wants it to stay that way. Me, not so much. I wanted to tell Emmett, cause he would totally rip her out on that, but Alice said that she would set my music collection on fire and defile my piano with Jasper when Im not around. So I thought I could just 'forget about it'. But I never will.

As I continued my ramblings, I suddenly froze, realising what Alice had just said through her thoughts.

She looked at me curiously. "You can't hear her? Huh. Has this ever happened before?" she asked, but knowing that it had'nt, 'cause I would've told her if it had. Because me and Alice tell each other near enough everything, since we were the freaks among freaks. Like one time I was sitting in our trig class. which I have with Rosalie, and I had been flicking little pieces of Blue Tack at Mike - douche bag - newtons' head and had been knocked off course when some fucker had pushed into my arm, the arm that had been doing said flicking. I missed. The Blue Tack had gone straight into her hair, and she had been complaining about it for the rest of that week.

She never found out who did it. But Alice knew, because I had told her the following week in English, 'cause we dont hide things from each other. Even stupid little things like the Blue Tack incident.

I looked at her like 'Are you kidding me right now?' before I got up to pace around, but then sat back down on the bed next to her and thought, _What the fuck was the point in that?._

"No Alice," I sighed, "Its never happened before, Im not used to it, I mean, I always know atleast the backround information on _everyone._ But now I have to find out the not so good ol' fashion way."

She looked at me like I had sprouted another head, "Just talk to her, you know, like what people do when they _can't _hear other peoples minds." she said, making it sound so obvious, also simutaneously making me feel like an idiot.

I smiled, knowing she was right even if it did make me seem like a dumb fuck. I started getting up, planning to go see Bella now. "Not now you fuckwit, she's asleep," Alice said, pulling me back down again.

"Oh yeah," I muttered.

**A/n: Ok, I know this chapter is really fecking short, but I thought I'd just put it out there, to satisfy you a little :) I hope you like Curseward! he's not so chilverous :D but he probably will be towards Bella :) **

**Also, those of you who are interested, the link at the end of this A/n is a link to a site about mythical beasts and crap, and theres one that you might want to know about before we get any further, cause it will be featured in this story **_**very**_** soon, like in the next few chapters maybe :3 Its called a Crusnik or Krusnik, depending on which part of the world you come from.**

***mysterious voice*... Follow the link... **

.com/page/Cruxim+%2F+Crusnik+%2F+Krusnik+%2F+Black+Angel

**Thats a long link! :3**

**Review and tell me what you think is going to happen! please? Yay! :D **

**Reviews are better than a hyper Alice! ...and hyper Alice is pretty darn cool :)**


End file.
